Pretty Little Liars: Repitition
by GrassTumbley
Summary: The liars are back, with their happy families and fun-filled lives, they're free from the clutches of A. But not for long.
1. History Repeats Itself

Chapter One: History Repeats Itself.

Hanna lay on the sofa, watching TV with Caleb and playing with Baby Charlie. She had been marrried to Caleb for three years now, and was cotent in her family life. She had nearly forgotten about the horror she and her friends had to endure with A, and of course, A.D, but deep down there was still dark fear in her soul, forcing her to remember being locked up by Alex in that miserable, dark place. Hanna fought the fear, because she knew it would never happen again. At least, that's what she thought...

Around an hour or so later, Hanna stretched and pulled herself up off the sofa. Caleb and Charlie were fast asleep, the TV blaring noisily, while bright cartoons danced around She shuffled into her and Caleb's room, and reached into her pocket for her phone. She had five missed calls from her friends: One from Aria, one from Alison, one from Emily,  
one from Spencer, and one from their group chat. "They must want me to make more dresses for the Rosewood Fashion Show." Thought Hanna. She was used to getting frantic calls from the girls to make outfits for their kids, or themselves. It's handy when your best friends are so talented. Hanna grinned and tapped on Aria's call first. She called her back. It took hardly five seconds for Aria to answer the call. "Hey Aria!" Said Hanna, cheerfully. "You need an outfit for your book-into-movie premiere?" Hanna was smiling at the phone, even though Aria couldn't see her. The girls were really excited to have a break from their busy lives to enjoy Aria's new film. They were all going together next week, getting either a babysitter, or their partners to look after the kids."No. I don't. I need a therapist! What are we gonna do?" Aria cried down the line. "What's going on?" Did the premiere get cancelled or something? Hanna thought whatever it was, it could be easily fixed. "Forget the stupid movie Hanna! This is worse than anything!" Hanna started to freak out a bit. Aria was usually the one to hold it together, but hearing her like this? Something was definetly wrong. "Just tell me Aria! What is it?" Hanna couldn't brace herself for what was coming next. "They're back," Cried Aria, "A, or A.D or whatever! The others have all got messages too. It signs itself 'A2' like a second version of the original!"  
Aria waited for a frantic reply from Hanna. "Hanna, hello? Did you hear me?" But Hanna heard it all. She heard too much. She was lying unconsious on the floor beside the bed, phone in her hand. All she could see in her mind was a dark nothingness, and a dark shadow in a black hoodie. Aria had evantually hung up on her, as she was too busy freaking out to realise Hanna had fainted. In Hanna's hand, the phone buzzed with a message: **"Your message may have been late, but don't worry, I was savouring our reunion," -** **A2**

Hi, it's Grace, the author here. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to start with a quick one. Make sure to add a comment on what you liked about this chapter, and what could be improved or added in. I can't say when new chapters come out, I'll just do them when I have time. Thanks!


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Hanna opened her eyes to Caleb's concerned face looming over her. "W-what happened?" She stuttered, confused. "You passed out, Hanna. Are you okay?" Said Caleb, pulling her up off the floor and onto a chair. Hanna remembered what Aria told her, why she fainted, but decided it was too early to let Caleb know. "Y-yeah, yeah. Honestly, I'm fine. I must have just got dizzy or something." Hanna resented lying to her husband, but this was something she had to talk to the others about first. Caleb frowned, but gave her a kiss on the forehead, standing up. "Alright, but tell me if you feel like that again, ok?" Hanna nodded, and Caleb left the room. Hanna sighed and texted the group chat: **'Meet at The Brew at 7pm.'**

The girls, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Alison, were sitting in a corner in The Brew, with warm mugs of tea and coffee. They were huddled together tightly, so that no one could hear what they were saying. Hanna had her head in her hands, Aria was twitching nervously, and the others were sipping coffee to stop themselves from having a nervous breakdown. " What?" Hanna blurted out suddenly, "What are we going to do? First 'A', then 'A.D', now this 'A2' thing? This has to be a hoax!" Emily shook her head,  
"I don't think so. Who would play such a sick joke on us?" Spencer suddenly shouted, "Noel K- Oh, I guess I forgot he was dead. He was just always to one with the stupid tricks." Aria sighed. "What are we going to tell our husbands? Oh, and wives of course, although you guys are both here." She said, nodding at Emily and Alison.  
"I don't know guys." Said Alison. "I think you should all wait. We have to figure something out first before you tell your husbands." The others nodded in agreement.  
"Hey, Hanna? What happened when we were talking earlier? You just went silent!" Questioned Aria. "Oh, sorry. Baby Charlie needed feeding." Lied Hanna. She didn't want to tell the others what really happened. She was too scared in case this 'A2' found out Hanna was easily scared. It could be used against her somehow. "Anyway, guys, we have to think this, cross people off our list, okay?" Said Spencer. "Okay. I don't think it's Alex." Said Alison, and the others agreed. "She's locked up in Welby, she can only have visits, or supervised phone calls." "Hmm, I suppose you're right Ali. I went to see her last week. She still has that annoying accent! She may be my identical twin, but I really wish she was less of a nutcase." Chuckled Spencer. "Well who else are we suspecting now?" Said Aria. "No one, at the moment anyway. There just isn't anyone left to suspect. I mean, Sara Harvey? Gone. Charlotte? Also gone. Replied Emily."I guess you're right Em. Let's just play it by ear." Said Spencer.

Spencer sat with Toby, watching TV in their living room. Toby still misssed Yvonne, but Spencer was just too good to resist. He had proposed to her last year, then they had eloped in Paris. They bought their first home together, a cosy bungalow, with plenty of room outside for Spencer's horses. They had gotten even closer to eachother that time Toby had to choose which twin was which. Just knowing that Toby had all those little details about her and her interests, enough to save her from being dragged down by Alex. Toby had his arm around Spencer. She knew she was lucky to have him. Suddenly, her phone pinged. This wasn't good. She quietly got off the sofa, and walked out or the room. Just as she had feared, there was another dreaded message. **'You think your pathetic life is perfect? Dream on, Spence. You won't be so happy soon.' -A2**


End file.
